Contemplation
by EnglishGleek
Summary: It's the Games and Capitol which are corrupt, not the tributes and their allies. A collection of poems of characters' POVs in The Hunger Games. 1) You Don't Own me - Peeta 2) Still Free - Rue. 3) Just One Little Secret - Finnick.
1. You Don't Own Me

**A/N: Helloooo! :) This is just a little poem/thing idea I thought of a few days ago and wrote today. Sorry if it's a bit weird/OOC/bad; I just really wanted to try something different since I've never uploaded a poem/anything-but-one-Glee(Klaine-centric; if you like Glee or Klaine you can go check it out)-story on FanFiction before. **

**This is inspired by the rooftop scene in both the film & book; I just couldn't stop thinking about what Peeta said and this is the result.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from The Hunger Games, (including Peeta *sigh*); all I own are the verses underneath this A/N.**

* * *

Punch me, kick me, cut me, fight me

Stab me, choke me, burn me, bite me

You may control me but you don't own me;

My mind is mine, my fate is yours

I will kill, I will deceive

I will slay enemies before I leave

I will act as I will, say what I do

But I will never accept submitting to you

To you this is nothing but a sick game

Him, her, us, them; we're all the same:

You will laugh, we will cry

You will live, we will die

You will punch me, kick me, cut me, fight me

And stab me, choke me, burn me, bite me

But as I die I will smile

Dying and dead I will still be me

You won't change me, you won't break me

You won't hurt me, you won't take me

I am not a chess piece to play with when bored;

I am a person, a tribute and I will die but I will not change

I am Peeta.

* * *

**A/N: I hope it wasn't too terrible :) this was just an experiment but if I get a positive reaction/people like it at least a bit I may try more for different Hunger Games scenes. I'm not sure yet, but they'd at least be fun to write :).**

**Thank ya for reading; if you like it favourite, follow (though this is the only 'chapter' unless I suddenly decide to make another Peeta one which is unlikely) or review. :) Byeee x**


	2. Still Free

******A/N: This was going to just be a one-shot poem for Peeta but then I thought about it and came up with the idea to do a collection of one-shot poems for different characters. It is doubtful I'll do them for characters I dislike though I may try at some point for a challenge.**

**This one is for Rue and is inspired by her death scene (D: I was so sad and cried a lot when she died my friend tried to comfort me by putting her arm around me but her hand got stuck in my mane of hair . at least that made me laugh through my tears ;)) and what I think could be running through her mind coming up to/during her dying. Most of these at least will be quite angsty so if you're looking for fluff and humour this probably isn't for you... Though I may add something in somewhere at some point. The whole plan for this is quite vague at the moment so I'm not sure.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it & there'll be more in the doobleedoo at the bottom :)**

* * *

**Still Free**

It's not the idea of death that scares me, it's what death means;

If I die will my family come bursting at the seams?

I worry for my siblings, for my district and friends,

I want them to be happy even though I'll die in the end

I miss my family but I don't miss home,

The pain of those dying, their last breath and moan

I don't mind that they want to kill me here;

I know, deep down, their hate isn't sincere

There are trees here which I like;

They help me hide and avoid the bloody fights

My mama raised a fighter but killing is not for me,

Truly winning would be dying with no blood on your hands, with dignity

As my heart slows I wish for things

My vision flickers and I think as Katniss sings:

I wish for my family to live happy and long,

For others to find joy in a mockingjay song

For my district to no longer suffer and to thrive

If Katniss is the victor, the one left alive

For music to live on so all can know:

Even when you're happy you can feel low

Even when you laugh it's okay to cry

Even when it's over you can still try

So, when you're dying, just listen to me:

Even though you're dying, you are still free.

* * *

**A/N: Is it terrible? Is it not? I genuinely don't know so if you want to, tell me in a review what you think. I mean, I THINK I'm okay at poetry but I've never written POV poetry before so I don't know D:. Either way thanks for reading and follow & favourite if you liked it :) constructive cricitism is appreciated!**

**Next one I'm thinking might be Haymitch or Foxface or another tribute. I'm not sure when I'll update, depends on how busy I am with school, procrastination and when I actually think of an idea. Anyway, thanks again for reading :)**


	3. Just One Little Secret

**A/N: This poem is called Just One Little Secret and is for Finnick; I'd always been a bit curious about him getting paid in secrets and not money for being used by Capital ladies, so this is kind of my take on what it could've been like in a poem form. I hope you like it and please follow, favourite and review if you like it or have anything you think I can improve on :) more in the doobleedoo at the bottom.**

* * *

Just one little secret, that's all I ask, go on

My body for confessions doesn't that sound fun?

Really what harm could someone like me do?

It's not like I'd even _dream_ of blackmailing you

Holding it in for years must be so hard

Covering up lies, hiding away scars

I'll be your shoulder to cry on, a lover's sympathetic ear

Of course all my words are a hundred percent sincere

Don't doubt me for a second; as if you really could

I'm sure, underneath all that makeup, you're just misunderstood

Tell me what troubles you and to secrecy I'll swear

To bring it up again, I promise I'd never dare

So before I leave and think of nothing but your face

Just confess your closet's skeleton, admit your disgrace

Just one little secret and my dear I guarantee:

You really have nothing to fear, your secret is safe with me.

* * *

**A/N: Although I spent quite a long time writing this I don't feel like it's my best work but I also don't feel as if I can do much more to improve it and my friend thought it was good which is why I uploaded it. So, sorry if it's not too good but please let me know what you think :). Thank you for reading!**

**Next poem: I'm thinking maybeeee Annie or Foxface though, again, I'm not too sure yet.**


	4. My Birthday Wish

**A/N: I know it's been a while but I have been a bit busy and my writer's block for Annie's poem hasn't helped either. My first 3 drafts just didn't seem right and I couldn't end either of them in a way I felt happy with. I wrote this one just today so if it seems a bit unedited (though I tried) that's probably why :). This is a non-rhyming poem which I don't have as much experience with as rhyming so it might seem a bit different but I need to practice how to write non-rhyming ones better so that's what I'm doing :). I hope I've done Annie justice!**

**Anyway thank you for reading this, and please follow, favourite and review as you see fit :)**

* * *

I live a normal life with those I love

And that's how it's going to end

He's not dead, he's still here

And I shall keep my sanity

I laugh more than I weep

And my brain echoes nothing

No one treats me like a bomb

And I never have bad dreams

I can't see his rolling head

And hear his halting heart

The sea is still beautiful to me

And never to be feared

You and I are deeply in love

And we live happily ever after

I close my eyes so tightly

And my throat feels raw

But every year is the same

And I still miss them both

You're dead while I'm here

And people think I'm crazy

I cry a lot and talk little

And my mind screams at me

I see them edging away

And they join my nightmares

With his blood pouring out

And my numbness as I fled

I make myself forget how to swim

And I can see the bodies floating

I spend hours staring at your gravestone

And our child has to lead me away

I wanted my mind and loved ones

And I got heartbreak instead.

* * *

**A/N: I hope ya liked it :) in case you didn't realise (unless I did a couple of the pronouns wrong) when she's saying "You" she's talking to Finnick and when she says "him/his" she's talking about her district partner. At least, that's how it was in my head.**

**I'm not sure who the next one'll be on. I have a few very vague ideas but nothing set in stone yet.**

**Anyway, until next time, goodbye :)**


End file.
